Your Everyday Superman at the Bus Stop
by oneshotattack
Summary: [ ONESHOT: yura ] So kill me, cause that ohsocute Superman on the bus wears black Chuck Taylors, a maroon jacket, and keeps looking at me.


Hurrah, the drilly people upstairs stopped! I hate drills. They annoy me with their "whrr whrr" headache inducing noises. Damn, they started again. And I'm wasting my life away. Go for the Whee and Whoopie, me.

I cut my hair because it was getting annoying and I think the hairdresser is a closet Kingdom Hearts fan. She asked me what hairstyle I wanted, and I said I wanted it shorter, but I didn't know what I want and so she said she would choose one for me. And now, from the front I look like Yuffie, and from the side I look like Namine. Ooh boy. But I think I should say Yay for getting my annoying hair cut. Because it was being annoying.

Disclaimer: Vindicated, I AM SELFISH I AM WRONG! I don't own anything at all, NOTHING! BUT I AM SELFISH AND I AM WRONG!

I'm going hysterical, someone save my soul from the Candy Bears of Doom.

Your Everyday Superman at the Bus Stop

-

Again.

There he was again, in his usual mind-blowing cuteness, his big blue eyes, his ever-so-messy brown spiky hair, his baggy jeans, his maroon red jacket and his black Chuck Taylors.

An absolute masterpiece crafted to messy, yet divine perfection.

Superman, as Selphie would call him.

He was seated on the steel bench, staring into space, carrying that black bag he always had with him.

For one moment, the rapidly flashing scenery seemed to freeze and what little light there was in the depths of the morning was focused on him, the lone figure sitting on the bench, while everyone else stood up, turning their heads to the bus directory every now and then.

And a bald, humongous man threw himself on a seat six seats away from her.

The bus had stopped obstinately at where he was, opened the gates, and let the flow of humans enter the transportation device, including the fat man who just sat down.

"So that's why the scenery stopped." Yuffie rubbed her sore, reddish elbow and glared at the fat man, who was obliviously reading a newspaper. He had sat with such impact that she was roughly thrown up in the air slightly and while gravity pulled her down, her elbow crashed into a railing.

Yuffie had always found the doors of buses stupid. She had constantly complained to Selphie about bus doors. Why couldn't they have built buses without doors? That way anyone could enter the bus, and if one was late for the bus, and if one ran fast enough to catch up with the bus, he could run through the door and land gracefully in the bus, helping one to save time waiting for the bus. Yes, it was all good to Yuffie, and she planned to propose the idea to the Transportation Ministry – whatever it was. Selphie would just listen to her usual antics patiently, nod at her, then give her a grin and comment on how weird she was.

But she had no reason to gripe about the doors of the bus nowadays.

He had just walked in the bus doors, and swiftly, he plopped down on a seat one seat away from Yuffie.

A causal, simple action it was, but it seemed like the annihilation of a civilization and the immediate revival and restoration of it.

Yuffie just blinked at the ever changing scenery and adjusted her headphones, singing in her head to will herself to ignore his presence.

Perhaps she was getting too obsessed with this flawless masterpiece of a boy.

Or perhaps it was just her raging hormones which she never kept in contact with until recently.

-

Trees. Trees. And more trees.

Yuffie gazed at the greenery through the glass window, not paying attention to the Three Doors Down song blasting through her headphones.

Trees are good. Trees are nice. They replenish oxygen into the atmosphere. Nice nice trees. I love trees.

Yuffie caught his reflection in the window, his legs stretching out, his ears covered by silver headphones, his arms folded, tucked into the sleeves of his jacket, his amazingly gravity defying, spiky hair gently swaying to the cold blast of air from the air conditioner.

It might have been all normal, all good and all happy, if Yuffie did not notice that small, tiny and insignificant detail of the human masterpiece.

His eyes, in tiny slits to make believe he was sleeping, showed off a barely visible bit of blue focused on Yuffie.

Yuffie felt her cheeks go crimson and hot, and whipped her head away from the window.

"Think Yuffie think! Think about trees!" Yuffie gathered all her inner ki (A/N: I couldn't resist) and concentrated on trees. Green trees. Lovely trees. Beautiful trees. Trees.

He is good. He is nice. He replenishes cuteness into the atmosphere. Nice nice him. I love cuteness.

Yuffie reviewed the last sentence which was going through her head.

"What the hell." She muttered softly under her breath and felt herself going redder. Damn, if she did not stop those silly thoughts and obsessions, she would have acquired herself a face as red as Kairi's hair.

Just then the bus stopped.

And a normal – which meant a prancing, eccentric, and overly hyper Selphie pranced on the bus, wearing yellow as usual cause it was her Cheery Colour. She did a little dance and twirled and whirled into a seat to the left of her dearest darling friend who was quite disturbed by her cheeriness in the morning.

"Selphie, did you eat Fruit Loops mixed with Oreo O's and Frosties with artificial strawberry milk which contains about forty spoonfuls of sugar, seven packs of chocolate Pocky, and two huge glass of cola again?" Selphie snatched a headphone from Yuffie's ear and started bouncing to the rhythm of the song.

"Yuffie, you know me all too well! And how did you know I liked to bounce to Let me Go by Three Doors Down?" Selphie bounced happily and grinned at her friend, who snatched the earpiece back and put it in her own ear.

"Firstly, it's either that breakfast combo or the marshmallows. Secondly, Let me Go is not a bouncy song. It's so un-bouncy it's not funny, Selphie." Selphie pouted and leaned out to get a better view of the passengers on the bus.

She saw the maroon jacket hanging limply on the skinny figure, the fat man with the papers, and Yuffie's checkered vans. Grinning, she punched Yuffie's arm excitedly and pulled her closer, with Herculean strength for a tiny girl no taller than five feet.

"The usual people on the bus, I see. Including your oh-so-cute Superman. And I see someone's becoming a Kairi head, no?" The whispers sent Yuffie into a state of irritation and also painted a few more red splotches on her cheeks.

"Selphie, you know Kairi wouldn't be happy if we used her head as a description. And besides, stop the Superman thing. It's unnerving in a way." Yuffie hissed at the tiny girl and contented herself by switching songs, placing Selphie's arms back to their owner's lap, and leaning back on the cushioned seats. Selphie leaned back on the seat together with Yuffie and produced a book and pencil from her yellow tote bag.

"Well, you're just frightened by the prospect that one day, instead of admiring you from one seat away, he would sit directly next to you."

Yuffie nearly foamed at that sentence and gaped at Selphie, trying to utter words which were probably "Damn you" but her throat was saturated with imaginary foam.

"And besides, I know you use Kairi's head as a description too."

-

The journey was rather silent, with Yuffie's loud music blaring through the headphones, face still tinged with a bit of red, and with Selphie's pencil squeaking consistently, her head bowed down to the book.

As for Superman, his eyes were still in slits, the blue still directed at Yuffie, and half-interested in what the yellow clothed girl was doing.

Yuffie had convinced herself that he was trying to look at the fat man's newspaper, even though the fat man was sitting behind him, and started singing in her head once again to amuse herself.

He had seen the antics of the two girls earlier on and decided that they were very good friends from the way the yellow one grinned at the raven haired one.

Having such a friendship is good, he decided and made a resolution to get involved in a friendship like that with someone.

He diverted his attention from his thought and continued looking at the raven haired one, who seemed to be spaced out.

If only she knew how long he had been hankering for those checkered vans for such a long time.

-

Based partly on personal experience. Except the boy was about 3/5 as cute as Sora and did not keep staring at me. I can remember the scenario. I kept seeing him on the bus to school, and he would always sit one seat away from me. But my silly friend who took the same bus would always chuckle heartily to herself, and laugh at him and poke fun at me, saying I liked younger men because she believed he was one year younger than us. Uh, I still can't figure out her mental problem.

But one day, I remember we were on the bus, and we saw the kid sitting at this bus stop where he usually got off, and my friend was being a lunatic, and we were seated near the doors and coincidentally, he was sitting right smack in front of the doors, so she started pointing at him and laughing and grinning while I just stared at her. The kid also kept staring and she kept saying, "Oh look at the way he looked at you! So lustful, so loving! What a touching love story!" So I was thoroughly embarrassed and turned my head away from the kid. And I think that kid thought I liked him because of my insane friend. So every time I saw him, I would remember my friend and blush insanely.

And I swear that friend is crazy, cause she told me once she saw him all alone and she waved at him in the bus while he just looked at her weirdly. I suppose I would too if someone that random waved to me.

Oh well, too much chat already. Anyways, have a nice day everyone! I love you all. My first attempt at a Yura! Hoorah.


End file.
